


You must be joking

by KissMyAnthea



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante smash, Fluff, Lady has a heart, M/M, Nero put your shit away, Sone what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/pseuds/KissMyAnthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero has a habit of leaving his headphones on the floor. Dante ends up replacing them, but they aren't what Nero expects. Fluufff</p>
            </blockquote>





	You must be joking

**Author's Note:**

> Wooot! I have the brookstone cat ear headphones! They're kinda heavy! ;-; 
> 
> Anyway enjoy!

There laying broken into pecies in the hands of the red hunter was his mates overly expensive head phones. Nero was going to kill him once he return and the kid certainly was not going to let this go so easily. Dante panicked, how exactly was he going to explain to his mate that he accidentally stepped on the black headphones. Really he wasn't to blame because the kid leaves the damn things on the floor, desk, and even kitchen all the time instead of putting them away.

Still his hand rubbed the side of his neck, may Sparda have mercy on his soul.

Today had been a great hunting day, jobs with great pay made him enter the Devil May Cry in a good mood. His coat he left on the wall coat rack next to Dante's leather worn coat near the door. Everything was great until he searched for his headphones to lazy away the rest of the day. It's like they magically disappeared along with his mate; who should be sitting at the desk fast asleep. The teen rode up the stairs already partly irritated. His bringer viciously opened the door of his bedroom to show it empty. Damn. Nero was really hoping to wake the elder to interrogate him on the wear a bouts of his headphones. With a heavy sigh, Nero plopped down on the bed to distract his mind.

" Dante they can't be helped." Spoke Lady as she sipped her soda.

Dante's panick plan was to call Lady or Trish. Not a very solid plan, however it was better than trying to fix things himself. Usually he made everything much worst.

" That's really what I didn't wanna hear. Shit the kid's gonna kill me," Dante sulked.

" If you tell him straight maybe he won't be so angry," Lady suggested.

Dante scoffed. " Or stab me with Red Queen. "

"Well just replace em."

"Like I have 200$ to spend on a set of headphones. I can't even get out of my debt." Whined the devil.

"200$?! How did Nero buy something so expensive?" Lady said shocked.

"Kid spends much smarter than me.” Dante spoke. " Better learn to love the couch. That's going to be my new bed." 

The black-haired woman pursed her lips together. She really hated doing things like this but she's never seen Dante so worried about anything that she was willing to help. Hell Dante forgot his coat he was so distressed.

" I'll lay off until you can buy Nero a new set okay?"

Dante would have hugged her, but demon hunters don't like being touched. It was a well-known to everyone in the city.

He had to face his mate. Mustering up the courage, he walked though the door to find Nero laying on the sofa, eating a pop tart. The floor boards creaked under Dante's feet as he came closer. Sitting on the coffee table in front of Nero.

"Where were you at handsome?" Nero said happily.

"Getting a drink with Lady at Freddi's." Dante said hoping Nero wouldn't smell the fear he was secreting.

"Dante, do you know what happened to my headphones?" Shit. Dante wasn't ready! 

"Umm." He rubbed his neck. "Well, I kinda stepped on 'em.

"What!? Dante!" Nero said upset and kinda angry. It was making it hard for Dante to pay attention. Nero looked so cute when he was mad.

" You left 'em on the floor in the room!" Dante stated, but still saw how upset his mate was. "I'll buy you a new set alright?"

Nero glared. He knew the elder felt bad and that he'd do anything to make him happy. Damn devil was lucky today. 

A month passed and Dante finally had the money to buy the expensive contraption for Nero. Lady came with him to help find a suitable replacement and Dante has never gone to a department store before. 

Lady presented different ones, but nothing seemed to scream Nero's style. Dante sighed. Why was this so hard to do? He lived with Nero, talked to him everyday yet he couldn't find something that he'd like. Feeling hopeless, Dante turned to Lady.

"I should have juss' brought the kid." He groaned.

"Dante you can't just give up? Go home empty-handed Nero will hang you." Lady stated. " There had to be something! "

From the corner of her eye she saw a mixture of led lights with the presented Headphones in front. Her hand smacked Dante's chest then pointing to the glowing l.e.ds. They most certainly not going home empty-handed.

Entering the shop Dante found Nero reading a book at his desk. A gloved hand snatched away the book to replace it with a box. Smiling Dante urged Nero to open it. With his sharp finger nail on his right hand, Nero cut through the tape then opening the box. Dante was probably playing a trick, but hell he'd go and play. Nero pulled the black box inside the box, pulling the zipper to find a pair of red and black cat ear phones. Yep, this had to be a joke.

"You fucking with me old man?" Nero asked.

Dante figured Nero would react like this. 

"I thought you'd like em. The ears are speakers and they glow." 

"They what now?" 

Dante picked up the headphones to push the button on the side turning on the lights. His hand did a 'see' motion making Nero roll his eyes and smile. This was certainty one of the better gifts Dante has given him. Though they where a bit girly, the teen appreciated that the elder actually dedicated some time to find the headphones. In awkwardly Nero smiled. He should at least give the contraptions a test run, Dante still had the recite just in case.

"I'll give em a go old man," Nero spoke making them elder smile. 

So far the cat ear headphones were convenient; around 2 am Nero would have the sudden urge to drink water. Nomaly making his way down he'd skip a step or hit his toes on the little ledge in front of the desk. He usually listened to music while coming down, his devil had issues with keeping calm at night, but with the help of his headphones, his devil stayed tolerable. 

Still in bed, Nero looked over to his lovers sleeping from before placing the glowing object on his head. Slowly he crawled out of bed with enough light to see. This time the ledge didn't receive a hug form Nero's toes. 

The second advantage was that Nero no longer had to show Dante songs by removing his head-gear. At first Nero thought that the headphone function was useless until this moment. Dante wanted to know why Nero always had his music so loud. The teen clicked the button to turn on the speakers to show Dante. The older hunter blinked a few times before making out his thoughts. He'd stick to his classic rock music and let the kid enjoy his...what ever the hell he listened to. 

Lastly Nero loved all the attention he gained from his older lover. Dante would sometimes just sit at his desk and stare with happiness at him. Other days Dante would hug him from behind just to nuzzled Nero's neck. Something about the headphones made Dante happy, after the trial period was over Nero told the elder he'd keep em.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't type this in Microsoft word or Google drive. If the grammar is horrible I'm sorry!


End file.
